The Core will provide proteomics and metabolomics services to the projects in the[unreadable] SCCOR. Methodology for proteomics analysis will be based on 2D-differential gel electrophoresis (DIGE)[unreadable] coupled with in-gel digestion and matrix-assisted laser desorption ionization time-of-flight mass spectrometry[unreadable] (MALDI/TOF), MALDI/TOF/TOF, or liquid chromatography/tandem mass spectrometry (LC/MS/MS). Protein[unreadable] spots will be imaged using differential in gel electrophoresis methodology so that proteins can be quantified.[unreadable] All spots will be excised from the gel but identification of differentially expressed spots will be the major goal[unreadable] of analyses that are performed. The other spots will be stored at -70 degrees C in case other targets are[unreadable] discovered during subsequent research. The proteins present in gel cores will be subjected to in-gel[unreadable] digestion with subsequent extraction of the peptide fragments for analysis by MS. In-gel digestion will[unreadable] normally be conducted with trypsin. Samples will be de-salted prior to MS analyses using commercially[unreadable] available micro columns. The samples will then be spotted on MALDI-TOF targets or injected directly on an[unreadable] LC/MS system. MALDI/MS will be performed to obtain peptide maps for protein characterization.[unreadable] MALDI/MS/MS and LC/MS/MS will be performed for structural confirmation. The Core will also provide[unreadable] methodology for serum and cellular proteomics to conduct multidimensional LC/MS and LC/MS/MS of[unreadable] protease digests. Stable isotope dilution methodology that has been developed at the University of[unreadable] Pennsylvania will be used for high specificity protein quantitation. The Core will also provide diverse[unreadable] analytical services based primarily on liquid chromatography/tandem mass spectrometry (LC/MS/MS)[unreadable] methodology to quantify metabolomic biomarkers. These assays, which are based upon the use of stable[unreadable] isotope dilution methodology have been developed over the last several years in the Blair laboratory and are[unreadable] now available as routine assays to the investigators within the program. Assays that will be available[unreadable] include: etheno-DNA-adducts, heptanone-etheno-DNA-adducts, oxidized-DNA-adducts, glutathione adducts,[unreadable] chiral bioactive lipids, and protein adducts. The Core will also provide methodology for the analysis of nitric[unreadable] oxide, develop assays for drugs used in the SCCOR (as required), and maintain a laboratory information[unreadable] management system.[unreadable]